Naruto s Wahrheit
by pieceofstars89
Summary: Diese Gefühle, die tief in mir schlummern. Verborgen, selbst vor mir. Wann werde ich sie verstehen? Und wenn ich sie verstehe… wird er das selbe tun?  Sorry kann keine Beschreibungen schreiben -.-


**Beschreibung: **Diese Gefühle, die tief in mir schlummern. Verborgen, selbst vor mir. Wann werde ich sie verstehen? Und wenn ich sie verstehe… wird er das selbe tun? (Sorry kann keine Beschreibungen schreiben -.`) ^^

**Disclaimer:**Naruto gehört NICHT mir! Alle rechte gehören **Masashi ****Kishimoto** dem Erfinder von Naruto!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto´s Wahrheit<span>**

Ich wusste nie was dieses Gefühl war. Diese unglaublichen Schmerzen als ich sah wie Sasuke mir seinen Rücken entgegenstreckte. Ich konnte nur zusehen wie er langsam in der Dunkelheit des Waldes verschwand. Unfähig mich zu rühren lag ich auf dem Boden und spürte wie mich die Regentropfen trafen. Trotz des kalten Regens waren meine Backen warm, was an den Tränen lag, die sich mit dem Regen vermischten. Nie hätte ich je zugegeben das ich weinte, als ich Sasuke gehen sah. Wusste ich ja nicht was diese Gefühle bedeuteten, die meinen Magen drehten und meine Kehle in Brand aufgehen ließen. Ich tat sie ab, als Schuldgefühle weil ich mein Versprechen gegenüber Sakura nicht halten konnte. Wie sehr ich mich selbst in diesem Moment veralberte. Was konnte es anderes sein als Reue weil ich mein Versprechen brach? Lange redete ich mir dieselben Worte ein. Das jedes Mal wenn ich Sasuke sah und mich dieser tiefe Schmerz überkam und meine Schuldgefühle erneut mit meinem Herz spielten und es versuchten zu zereisen. Was konnte es anderes sein außer Scham, weil ich versagte.

Erst jetzt, wo ich hier vor ihm stehe, Sakura in meinen Armen und die Schnittwunde auf meiner Wange spüre, merke ich dass es keineswegs Schuld ist die ich verspürte. "", stammelt Sakura, als ich sie auf dem Wasser neben mir absetze. Ich blicke ihr nicht entgegen als sie ungläubig meinen Namen flüstert, zu sehr überkamen mich erneut diese Gefühle beim Anblick meines besten Freundes. Nicht nur Sakura ist überrascht mich zu sehen, auch Kakashi schaut mich verwundert an. "Naruto? Solltest du dich nicht ausruhen? Wie hast du uns gefunden?" Ich antworte ohne meine Augen von Sasuke zu nehmen: " Seh ich müde aus? Und ich hab euch gefunden weil ich es wollte." Ich weiß das es eine dumme Antwort ist, dennoch störte es mich nicht im geringsten. "Naruto", ertönt die überraschten tiefe Stimme Sasuke´s. " Wieder einmal der tollkühne Held." Ich kann mir das Grinsen, das auf mein Gesicht schleicht nicht verkneifen. " Was hast du von dem nächsten Hokage erwartet Sasuke?" "Als ob ein Idiot wie du Hokage werden könnte", spottet der schwarzhaarige Ninja. Das Grinsen verschwindet von meinem Gesicht und ich sage ernst:" Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen." Ein finsteres Grinsen schleicht auf Sasuke´s Gesicht und er bricht in bösartiges Gelächter aus. " Welches zuhause? Wo soll bitte mein Zuhause sein?" Mein Blick verfinstert sich und ich starre ihn an. Sasuke zuckt nicht mal mit der Wimper, möge das an seiner fastblinden Sicht liegen oder an seiner Gleichgültigkeit. "Ich bringe dich zurück nach Konoha Sasuke. Zurück zu deinen Freunden, zu allen die auf dich warten"

"Du bist der einzige Idiot der noch auf mich wartet", zischt Sasuke, als er ein Chidori formt und auf mich zuläuft. Ohne groß über meine Bewegungen nachzudenken, bilde ich mein Rasengan und renn ihm entgegen. Es dauert nicht lange, bis sich unsere Attacken treffen und ich in ein Wirbel aus Erinnerungen gezogen werden. Ich sehe Sasuke wie er mit Itachi spielt, seiner Mutter vom Training erzählt und von seinem Vater gelobt werden will. Die Bilder wirbeln wild durcheinander. Sasuke´s Eltern Tod, sein Schock, sein Hass gegen seinen eigenen Bruder. Dann Itachi´s toter Körper und Sasuke´s Gesicht als er die Wahrheit erfährt. Das letzte was ich spüre bevor ich von der Druckwelle zurückgeschleudert werde, ist Sasuke´s Seele, schwarz wie die Nacht und von Hass genährt. Hass gegen sein Zuhause, seine Freunde und gegen sein Leben. Ich Atme schwer, als ich von Kakashi und Sakura aufgefangen werde damit ich nicht gegen die Wand pralle. Ich vernehme das auch Sasuke nach hinten fliegt, sich jedoch einige Meter vor der Felswand abfängt. " Was willst du von mir Naruto?", fragt er nun mit seiner tiefen und zugleich müden Stimme. " Komm nach Hause Sasuke" Sasuke´s Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich, er wird wütend und brüllt: "Wieso? Warum bist du so fixiert darauf mich zurückzuholen?" " Sasuke, ich habe deine Gedanken gesehen, das heißt das du mein auch wahrgenommen hast." Wieder verändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er schien weder wütend noch überrascht. Zittrig hebt er seine Hand zum Kopf und fragt erneut :"Was willst du von mir?" Ich antworte nicht, blicke ihn nur an und lächle ihm zu.

"Du bist verrückt.", flüstert Sasuke bevor er im Rauch verschwindet. Meine Jahre lang versteckten Gefühle, schweben unausgesprochen in der Luft. Immer und immer wieder hallen sie durch meinen Kopf. Niemand konnte sie hören außer ich. Ich und Sasuke. Denn für keine Ohren waren sie sonst bestimmt. "Was willst du von mir?" war die Frage für die nur er eine Antwort bekam. Nur Sasuke konnte sie hören, meine Worte aus tiefsten Herzen. " Ich liebe dich."

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen XD<p>

Bitte entschuldigt Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler da ich in diesen Dingen nie gut war.

Bitte lasst mir Kommentare das XD


End file.
